Frozen Heart
by Ariyn Davynus
Summary: A setoJoey YamiYugi story yes YAOI. Joey gets rescued by Kaiba. Tea is plotting something evil that will change their lives. All of it revolves around Yami and Seto. What is the secret that they hold. plz read and review
1. prolugue

AN: Yo Ariyn here! This is my joey/seto story

Disclaimer/Nope don't own it.

Frozen

The icy wind blew treacherously over the city, snow falling at rapid speed to the ground. The air was getting colder and colder as the night pressed on. It was a blizzard and Joey was caught in the middle of it. Joey pulled his green jacket closer to himself his teeth starting to chatter. His dark brown eyes focused ahead trying to get a glimpse at where he was going. His ears and nose burned from the cold and his feet were growing numb. "Jus' keep walkin'. Keep on walkin', keep on walking." He whispered over and over to himself. He was angry because he was lost. He had only been two blocks away from his house; he had been walking for an hour and had yet to find his front door! "Damn storm! Damn weather man, he didn' say nuthin' about no storm." He said angrily to the storm itself.

He got a call from Yugi asking him to stay the night. Joey thought it would be a great night. They would play video games eat pizza, watch some movies. But did it happen that way? No! Yugis girlfriend Tea came over to 'visit' him for awhile. It was okay at first but then they started to flirt with each other having a disgusting conversation that went like this:

Tea: I love you more

Yugi: No I do

Tea: No I love you more

Yugi: No I love you more

Joey felt sick listening to them he wanted to scream out. 'So you both love each other more, now shut up.' Then they started making out, my god he had no idea couples could be so annoying. Duke and Serenity weren't that obnoxious. He got so sick of it he just said he was going home and took off. The two were still making out; they probably didn't even hear him. About two blocks from his house the blizzard made its wonderful arrival. "What a way ta spend a Saturday." He said to himself now starting to shake. The wind drilled on picking up speed and the snow was coming down so quickly now that all he saw was white.

He yawned getting a bit sleepy and worn out. He had to sit down, he couldn't keep going. He would just lean against this tree, well it felt like a tree, and close his eyes for a minute. Then he would get up and go home. He would make sure that Tea and Yugi had an ear full tomorrow if they had school. He yawned again trying to remember why he had to get up. The last thought in his head was that life really bites you in the ass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba leaned against his chair eyeing the contract he had just written out for another company that wanted to join with his. He hated working with other companies and was sure his contract was outrageous enough that they would leave his alone. He ran a hand through his brunette hair and nodded to himself. "You really outdid yourself this time."

"Seto, our dog got out! Seto!" He heard his little brother Mokuba say in panic. They owned a border collie Sash, who hated the cold. Seto wondered why Sash would go outside in the first place. "Seto, you have to get Sash it is snowing like crazy she could get lost, she could die, she could…."

"I'm coming already." Seto snapped. He hated it when people whined. He got up and opened the door his mood softening at the tears on his brothers face. "Get my coat and a flashlight I will try to find him." _'If I don't get lost in the storm myself.' _ He thought to himself. Mokuba was waiting downstairs with both of the things Seto asked for in his hands. A look of worry on his face, Seto really didn't know what to say to Mokuba and he would never try to get his hopes up. "Don't hold your breath Mokuba. Sash could be long gone by now."

That was the wrong thing to say, Mokubas eyes widened and tears started to fall down his face. "Don't say that! Please not after what happened to Sheba."

Seto frowned he had never had any luck with pets. Sheba was their second dog who had froze when he had forgot to let her in last winter. He bought Sash as an apology and tried to remember having Sash, but it was Mokubas dog and didn't like him very much. He tugged on the coat and grabbed the flashlight. "Don't worry Mokuba I will find him." He suddenly decided.

A blast of icy air mixed with snowflakes greeted him as he opened the door he stepped just outside the front door straining his eyes to see. "SASH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled. He heard the dog barking with a slight whine to his voice. "SASH GET IN HERE!" He yelled. He waited but the dog only kept barking. Seto cursed to himself walking in the direction of the barking. He noted how many steps he was taking and in which direction. He finally reached the dog. Seto cursed again seeing a blur of green and blonde where the dog had been barking.

Seto leaned forward squinting realizing it was Joey Wheeler, sleeping in this storm. He felt a rage of anger flare through him. How could the mutt be any dumber? And just how did Joey end up in his yard? Seto picked the boy up as gently as possible it had been to cold out here and he was worried. '_Don't you dare die in my house.' _He thought as he carried Joey gently to the house with Sash walking beside him. "Oh yeah now you'll follow me. Maybe I should've called you lassie."

"Oh my gosh!" Mokuba said covering his mouth when he seen his brother carry Joey in. Joeys face was pale and his lips were turning a slight hue of blue. "What should I do? Should I call the doctor, where's the phone number? Maybe I should call the police?"

"Mokuba," Seto snapped, causing his brother to go silent. Seto slammed the front door shut, causing Sash to yelp in fright and run into the kitchen. Seto took a deep breath to calm down. "No one could make it through this blizzard. He is lucky he didn't freeze to death. Seto knew in his mind that Joey could die, he had been exposed to the cold air for a long time his skin was as cold as ice.

Seto set Joey down gently as he could. "Mokuba go up stairs get my sleeping bag and a change of clothes. Also get Mrs. Stone to come down here at once." Mokuba nodded running off. Mrs. Stone got downstairs breathing heavy a few seconds later. Seto didn't give her a chance to speak. "Get a lot of bottles feel them with warm water and bring them to me, _now!" _Mrs. Stone jumped and ran into the kitchen. "Your lucky I know about this shit." He said.

He began to unbutton Joeys shirt trying to be as gentle as possible. Joeys heart was extremely sensitive at the moment. He was suffering from hypothermia. Seto grabbed the towel from his brother gently drying Joey off. He then dressed him gently setting him into the 'wrap' and put the warm water bottles against his new clothing and b egan to wrap him up. He then got in the huge sleeping bag telling Mokuba to zip the bag up. Joey needed extra body heat. "You have to get more blankets, he is freezing." Mokuba nodded and jogged up the stairs. He wished it wouldn't have been snowing like this. It had not been wise of him to move Joey by hand but he had to do something or Joey would've died.

He was still at serious risk for that as it was. It was about half an hour before Joey moved. He started shivering and whispering about walking and people. Seto knew he was delusional. He ordered his maid to get a diluted mixture of warm water with sugar and to bring it in. It would provide what Joey needed to re-warm him. And a diluted Jell-O. He warned her not to bring it out without diluting it. Joey's body couldn't absorb it if it was too concentrated. Seto stayed in the wrap with Joey. Hoping that Joey would be okay, he knew that he would be up all night.

END FOR NOW

Plz review so that I know that people read this and like this.


	2. 1Lassie

AN: Hello everyone! For the one reviewer who asked me if the dog was male/female. It is Male, It was my typo and I didn't catch it. I apologize and will be more careful in the future. Here is the first chapter of Frozen Heart!

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own it!

Chapter One: Out of the storm.

ONE HOUR AFTER JOEY TAKES OFF.

The blizzard seemed to be picking up a lot of speed, the wind howling in what seemed like rage. Yugi stood by the window looking at the snow falling rapidly. A worried expression on his face, Tea was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She didn't seem concerned or worried. Her only worry was Yugi. What did she care if Joey took off? That was his fault.

Yami glared at Tea and made his way beside Yugi placing a hand on Yugis shoulder. Yugi gave a small whimper and turned too cling onto Yami sobbing. "I should've paid more attention to Joey, he took off because I invited him over and I was too busy with Tea." He sniffed. "He's probably dead now!"

Tea gave a snort under her breath. Yami hugged Yugi wishing Tea wouldn't have come over at all. "Don't worry Yugi; I do not believe he is dead."

Yugi wiped his eyes. "But it's below freezing! Before the electricity and phones went out I called, Joey hadn't made it home? Oh dear god what if he is still out there?"

Yami sighed brushing a tear from Yugis eyes then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "It's not your fault Yugi, no one knew the blizzard was going to hit. It came so unexpectedly. Don't blame yourself Yugi, please don't assume the worst. He could have made it to someone else's house. Please don't cry." He knew he couldn't do much. Yugi was feeling guilty and worried and Yami was too. He did all he could think of to do and held Yugi in his arms rubbing his shoulders and whispering that it would all work it. Though he had his doubts about that.

Tea shut her book giving them a look of aggravation. "Hey Yugi we should make hot chocolate and sit by the fire. Don't you think that would be great?"

"How can I? When Joey might be freezing to death? He might already be dead!"

Yami held the now sobbing boy in his arms and fixed Tea with a harsh glare. He had never felt so furious. "How can you even ask him that? You know he is worried over Joey. How can you just act like nothing is wrong? After all your 'friendship speeches' I would think you'd be more concerned."

Tea shook her head. "How can I be concerned over him? He'll find his way somewhere. He'll be just fine. Now since you want to ignore me Yugi, I'll just go to bed you can have the sofa." With that she stomped up stairs and threw a few blankets down. "How dare he insult me?" Tea asked herself kicking the door shut and slumping on the bed with a pout. _'Every time I try to spend time with Yugi, someone has to ruin it every time I get close to finding out the secret.' _Tea hated Joey. As much as she hated everyone else. Her little friendly act was just a way of getting to Yugi; well more to the Yami Everyone was so stupid they had no idea what she had been planning. She snickered to herself and shut out the lamp.

Yami sighed bringing a cup of hot chocolate to Yugi who was sitting on the sofa staring at the fire. "Yugi, you should drink this. I know you're not thirsty but you need to keep your strength up. Joey might need you. The storm should be over soon and then we can go and search for him."

Yugi looked up hopefully at Yami. "You will help look for him?"

"Of course I will Yugi, Joey is a friend of mine too. I am just as concerned." Yami said seriously and handed Yugi the hot cocoa as he sat down.

Yugi took it taking a sip. It didn't even warm him up. It made him feel cold inside. "You know, if Joey is okay and forgives me I promise I'll be a better friend. Since I started dating Tea I haven't had time for anyone else. I've been ignoring everyone including you Yami. For that I am so sorry."

Yami patted Yugi gently on the shoulder. "It is alright my…friend." He said giving Yugi a smile. "We should try to get some rest at least. Tomorrow will be a very busy day." Yugi nodded resting his head on Yamis shoulder. Yami sighed. He had almost called Yugi his love, a mistake that might have cost him his friendship. He didn't know how Yugi would react if he knew that Yami had been harboring feelings for him. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of his feelings. Not with Joey out there.

He gently laid Yugi on the sofa and covered him up. Then Yami yawned and headed upstairs to his room the attic. Yugi had been nice and talked his grandpa into letting Yami stay after his father and mother died a very mysterious death. Yami frowned opening the door to the attic and stepped inside going to a small corner sitting down. His eyes were closed in deep meditation.

He felt himself soaring out into the storm, searching for life forces. He had to find Joey. He had searched the area around Joey's house and didn't feel a signal at all. He felt like he was soaring over the city. He finally found Joeys life force and was shocked to see him fall down his eyes closing. He had just lost consciousness. Yami sighed. He could sense other life-forces to. It was Seto Kaibas, and Mokubas. He could sense others too, which probably belonged to maids then another small life force he knew belonged to an animal.

Yami floated through the wall and spotted the dog, which instantly looked up growling at him. Yami glared down at the animal challenging the small dog to follow him. Mokuba was looking a bit frightened. Why would Sash act that way. Mokuba shivered and looked in Yamis direction. Yami sighed. He felt sorry for dragging the dog outside, but felt certain that was the only way to bring someone out here to rescue Joey Wheeler.

Yami led the dog outside, who was trying to attack him to no avail. When the dog saw Joey he began to bark like crazy trying to get someone to come out. Yami waited in the distant. Until he saw Seto picking Joey gently off of the ground and taking him into the house. Yami knew even though Seto picked on Joey he wouldn't just leave him to die. He was worried about what might happen afterwards. Would Seto hold Joey in debt and torture him more. Yami was hoping not, if that happened he would have to do something else.

Yami felt himself falling backwards and feeling the impacting of hitting the ground hard. His head was swimming. Yami gasped for air and rubbed his head. Leaving his body always made him feel like this. Yami went back downstairs to see Yugi sobbing again. "Yugi, Joey will be okay." He said startling his one love.

Yugi jumped and looked into Yamis eyes surprised by the confidence in the teen's eyes and relief. "How can you know?" He whispered. It was a soft question. Yugi didn't know why but Yami acting so self confident made Yugi believe that Joey would be okay. "What if he dies?"

"He won't." Yami said sitting down by Yugi. "Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Now you should go back to sleep." He ran his hand through Yugis hair, an act which always made Yugi sleep.

NOW WE GO TO MORNING AT SETOS HOUSE.

Joey felt like he was on fire, he struggled trying to move feeling like he was wrapped tightly. He started coughing and nearly gasped at a hand gently on his shoulder. "Stay still, you still have to recover." Joey turned to see ice-blue eyes staring in his. The blank emotionless eyes of Seto Kaiba. Joey shivered and started coughing trying harder to get out of this thing. "You have a high fever Joey that is why you are hot. Stay still and I will undo this wrap."

"Wrap?" Joey whispered still feeling a bit hazy. He strained his brain to remember what had happened. He remembered being at Yugis house, his mind became less hazy the more he thought of it. He had left because Yugi was to busy making out with Tea to even care about him. Then the blizzard had hit he had been walking and then…he must have passed out. Now he was here obviously in Setos house.

"A hypothermia wrap. You're body's temperature was way below normal. You are still recovering. You should be thankful I know about this shit." Seto said unzipping the bag.

Joey felt weak He allowed Seto to pick him up and place him on the bed. Joey then looked up at Seto confusion in his eyes. "How did I get here? Were you by my house?"

Seto snorted. "Please, I wouldn't go to that flea-ridden red-neck trailer if my life depended on it. I was going to ask you the same question. Our dog got out and I decided to bring him in when I find you under the tree passed out. You would have died if I didn't bring you in mutt."

Joey felt his anger rising as his cheeks flushed. He almost died and Seto was still treating him like this. "I wasn' tryin' to get to ya house! I was tryin' to get ta mine!"

"Well you have a poor sense of direction then." Seto remarked. "It looked as if you'd been out there for hours. Now silence pup. I'll bring you something to eat."

Joey growled. Feeling to weak to throw a punch, it didn't help much that he was seeing everything blurry right now. He felt a fear rush through him. What if he went blind like his sister? He didn't want to be blind. "No, I'll be fine. Like Moneybags said, I'm jus' recovering."

"Joey you're all right. Seto is calling the hospital right now." Mokuba said handing Joey a cup of light red water. "It's diluted Jell-o. He said you can't have solid foods yet until the doctor says so." Mokuba sat down next to the blonde. "Sash saved you, he is our border collie. He is so sweet, and he normally doesn't go outside in cold weather. He was hollering up a storm……"

Joeys mind wondered off a bit as he closed his eyes listening to Mokuba talk about the dog. He was now in a collar with a chain leash. He looked up to see Seto who was smirking. It made Joey shiver. "I saved you mutt, therefore you are mine." He began to laugh wildly. Joey's eyes snapped open when he felt something cold on his chest. He looked to see a man in a doctor's uniform looking down at him.

"His heart rate and pulse are very strong." The doctor replied to Seto who was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. "His reflexes are a bit slow, but they should recover in no time. He has no sign of frost bight and should recover without any serious injuries." He looked down at Joey his eyes dark and serious. "You are very lucky Mr. Wheeler that Mr. Kaiba rescued you when he did. Any longer and you would've went into a comatose stage."

Joey coughed and looked away. He knew he was lucky he was alive he didn't need someone pointing that out to him! It was bad enough as it is. _'I owe Seto Kaiba my life!' _He thought the full weight of what that meant weighing down on him. _'If it wasn't for him, I would be dead.' _Joey closed his eyes tightly ignoring the conversation between the doctor and Seto. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to just drift away.

He awoke to see Mokuba sitting on the floor petting a white and black dog. Sash, the dog who brought Seto to save me' Joey thought. "I see you're awake. The phone lines just started working; the phone is on the night stand if you would like to call your friends." He stated. "Seto won't let you leave this house for a week. The doctor said you need rest for a week. So he went ahead and called your dad letting him know. The schools know too."

"Do you think they will be home now?"

Mokuba nodded. "We have a snow day from school. The blizzard really messed things up. They have a lot of workers trying to clear the snow off the roads."

Joey nodded and picked up the phone, Mokuba seeing this waved and took Sash with him. Joey dialed Yugis number and waited. "Hello." He heard a soft voice and new it was Yugis.

"How ya doing?"

"Joey! I was so worried about you. Where have you been? I called your dad."

"I know. I somehow walked to Seto Kaibas house instead of my own. I guess I fell asleep in the storm 'cuz I woke up here. Seto says I suffered from hypothermia and the doctor he brought in after the storm says I need a week worth of rest. So moneybags is making me stay here. The jerk."

Yugi was silent before his voice came back on the phone. "I think I'm glad he saved you Joey. I think that I will call him and see if he will let us come over."

"Tha' would be great." Joey said yawning. "I'm not sayin' I'm not grateful. I just don' want him sayin' I owe him."

"I know what you mean." Yugi said yawning. "He can be rude sometimes. I have to go Joey, Tea and I are going sledding."

Joey rolled his eyes. Tea of course, she was more important to him than anything else. "Okay. Have fun bye." He hung up without giving Yugi the chance to say goodbye. He frowned when Seto came in the room.

"I have one question for you mutt, how can you be so stupid as to walk in the blizzard. You could have been killed." Seto stated. "You are lucky I even went outside at all. You owe me big."

Joey chuckled. "I jus' told Yugi ya would say that. I didn' know it was gonna be a blizzard. I was jus' tryin' to get home. But yeah I do owe ya. So spit it out what do you want?"

Seto smirked at Joeys' reaction. "That is the question isn't it? Okay I'll tell you I want……."

End for now.

AN: Please review. Tell me if I made any typos that I didn't catch. Did you love it? Did You Hate it? Tell me what you think, also if you have any suggestions, comments, corrective critiscm? I will be willing to hear them. I am an aspiring artist after all! Later!


	3. 2Tea

AN: Well now back to this story off mine!

Disclaimer: (read prologue.)

Chapter Two:

Seto grinned at me. "What do I want? That is the question isn't it? Okay I'll tell you, I want you to shut up you are giving me a migraine."

Joey's mouth dropped open. After all that suspense! "Jackass there is somethin' you want and I wanna know."

Seto patted my hair. "Just is a good mutt. Yes there is probably something else I want. But I am going to wait until later to tell you. Right now you need to get better." Joey looked ready to kill and he could have sworn he saw amusement in Seto's eyes. "By the way, your friends are here to visit you.

His friends came in smiling at him. Except for Tea who stood by the wall looking quite pissed. Yugi hugged Joey and wiped back his tears. "I am so glad that you are okay."

Joey nodded. "I'd be better if Seto gives me some real food."

They chatted for a while until Seto came in holding a thing of pizza and three sodas on top. "Okay times up. You have to leave."

His friends left and he was stuck eating lunch with Mokuba and Seto. On the plus side he was actually eating real food. After lunch Seto got up and left muttering something about work. Mokuba left and came in later holding a video game. "I brought a racing game for us to play. That is, unless you are to chicken to fight with me."

"Oh your on!" Joey said grabbing a remote.

Seto threw down his papers unable to concentrate. Why did he put Joey in the guest room next to his? Mokuba and Joey had been laughing and joking and causing mayhem for the past few hours. Seto got up and walked to the other room opening the door. "Mokuba you have a essay to do. I suggest you go do it." Mokuba nodded looking at Joey apologetically. "And you mutt, keep it down I'm trying to get some work done."

After Seto left, Joey fell asleep.

Seto smiled taking his hand as they walked through the amusement park together. Joey couldn't believe that Seto dropped all his work to take him somewhere fun. Seto even helped Joey when a brown Teddy Bear. "Joey, I think I should tell you what I want." He said as the two got into the limo and headed back towards the mansion. Joey didn't say anything he just looked at Seto waiting for his answer. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Joey looked at him and shock and felt an even greater shock when Setos lips met his in a soft kiss. Before he knew it Joey found his hand grabbing Setos hair and felt Setos hands roaming his body. "Seto…"

"What?"

Joey opened his eyes to see Seto putting medicine in his hands and felt his face grow hot. _Shit! I just had a dream where I was kissing moneybags. _Joey shook his head. "I wanted to know what your doing in here."

Seto raised his eyebrow. He was sure Joey had been sleeping when he said his name. It amused him that Joey was dreaming about him. "I was giving you medicine that the doctor wants to you to take…what are you doing?"

Joey stretched standing up. "I am tired of being in bed all da time, I'm going to take a walk."

"I better go with you then." Seto said and smirked at Joeys' angry look. "Well let's face it you have poor since of direction and this place is huge, it would be easy for anyone to get lost."

"Fine but ya takin' me on a tour." Joey stated. Seto just nodded and motioned for Joey to follow him. The tour took roughly four hours. Joey fell in love with the green house, and looked around touching the plants and naming them off. "This place is da bomb. I had a garden my self but Dad destroyed it when he was 'helping' me weed it."

"I didn't know you had a green thumb." Seto remarked.

"Yeah I love gardens."

"Well now that you saw the grand mansion, you should get back to sleep you looks worn out."

"I'm not worn out!" Joey said looking at a moonflower vine, admiring the lovely white flowers that were blossoming. He loved the smell. He sat down at the bench yawning and fell asleep instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AFTER YUGI LEFT SETOS HOUSE)

Yugi felt Tea grab his hand and squeeze and turned to see her smiling at him. "Yugi you shouldn't be visiting Joey, he needs his rest."

Yugi frowned at that. "He is my friend and I'll visit him if I want too. You know I think we should call a rain check."

Tea watched him take of and cursed under her breath. "You shouldn't be acting that way, you are going to screw up everything." She turned around to see Bakura and he didn't look pleased.

Tea felt a blush on her face. "I'm sorry. I was just getting so close."

"You were becoming too over-confident. How can we get to the Pharaoh and the Priest if you are acting this way? Maybe you should call off the pretend relationship you have with Yugi. You were closer when you were being stupid."

Tea glared at her real boyfriend. "You jerk. Fine I will he probably wants to break up with me anyway. As long as I continue to get close to them."

Bakura grinned. "I have another plan." He thought it would be good to use Tea to get to the pharaoh but she was acting worse when she started pretending to date him. He worked hard to get Tea to be his little 'slave.' She thought he loved her. He was just using her and he wasn't about to let her ruin his plans.

Yugi blew on his hot chocolate with a vacant look on his face; Yami was very concerned for the boy and sat down at his side. "Yugi what is wrong?" He noticed that the food on his plate had stayed there for a good twenty minutes now and he'd been blowing on his cocoa the whole time. He tapped Yugi on the shoulders watching the boy Jump.

"Sorry Yami. I just…it is Tea. She has really changed since I started dating her. She acts like I am her property and I really don't like it." Yugi shook his head his lips trembling. "She doesn't want me to visit Joey. She said that he needs 'rest'."

Yami tried to control his anger. "Yugi, if you want to visit Joey then visit him. She is not your boss. She doesn't deserve to be with you if she is trying to control you." Yami held out his hand. "Do you want to talk a walk with me?" Yugi nodded with a smile on his face.

Yugi took his hand. "We should go ice-skating." Yami groaned. "Come on Yami I can help you learn."

"Fine." Yami gave in, knowing that he could never deny Yugi.

End for now.

So now you know, Tea and Bakura are plotting something devious together! In the next chapter, Yami reveals his feelings and Seto finally tells Joey what he really wants.


	4. 3Truth

AN: Wow, I haven't updated this one in awhile. Sorry I hope you review it. Please? I will update more frequently now. I am updating all my stories tonight and might update more then usual this weekend since it has been awhile. For all of you who have waited and still wish to read my story, I think you. For all of you who are new I hope you like it. To all of you, please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 4

YUGI AND YAMI ICE SKATING

Yugi had led Yami to the lake that had been frozen over. A lot of people were there laughing and having fun. It looked a bit crowded to tell the truth. Yami had worn two sweaters. He hated the cold and the only reason he was out here in the first damn place was because of Yugi. Yami sighed sitting down on the bench to put on the ice-skates that Yugi had given him; Yami hated the shoes with the blades on it. It made him feel uncomfortable. He briefly wondered if he would end up cutting a hole through the ice and fall into the water below.

"Don't be so nervous." Yugi said with laughter. "I will be right here with you."

Yami nodded standing up and almost fell over with the first step he took. It was amazing that the boy could hold Yami up as he was so short and small. Yugi led Yami onto the ice. Yami felt awkward about the whole thing. They had spent the morning together Yugi teaching Yami too skate. By the afternoon Yami could skate by his own, he still wasn't very good at it. His legs were killing him but Yugis nice smile made this damn cold day worth while.

"That wore me out." Yami said running a hand through his hair as they walked to the bench. Yami yanked off his ice-skates and handed them to Yugi. "I bet you're hungry. Let's get something to eat. Don't worry I'll buy lunch."

"Well if you're paying how could I possibly say no." Yugi said with small laughter. He followed Yami to a small restaurant. It was a nice Italian restaurant Yugi loved this place which is why Yami took him there. "I love this place."

"I know." Yami said with a smile as they were looking over there menus. Then Yami blurted it out. "I love you Yugi."

"I know were great friends."

Yami fixed the boy with a serious look. "I meant Love as in you are the one I will always love. I want you as a boyfriend."

Yugi looked around his round face turning red. "I…I…I need to go."

With that Yugi took off out the door and ran. Yami felt his heart sink down to his stomach he left the restaurant and was glad he told Yugi before they had ordered because now he just wasn't feeling that hungry.

"You scared the poor boy." Bakura said with a smirk at Yami.

Yami glared at Bakura folding his arms. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing I was just walking by. Yugi doesn't seem the type to be interested in men anyway. You could do better."

"Shut up." Yami stated and walked away anger and hurt swirling around in his heart. How could he have told Yugi? Now he felt like a damn fool. His heart ached; he was never going to tell people his true emotions again. He felt rejected as he walked back to his house. "Oh Yugi I would lay down my life for you." He wiped the tears that were in his eyes.

AT THE HOUSE OF SETO

Joey Wheeler yawned leaning forward to water the roses. He was in the green house of the large mansion. It was the only place he knew how to get to and get back without getting lost. "Ya are pretty ya know that." He said talking to the roses. He liked to talk to the plants. He heard from somewhere that if you talk to the plants it helps them to grow. "Ya need water ta grow healthy."

He heard chuckling and turned around to see Seto Kaiba. He was wearing the same outfit he normally wore. With that long damn trench coat that just seemed to float in the air when Seto walked. Seto smirked at him. "I knew you'd be here. Puppies always like the dirt."

"I am not a damn dog!" Joey said his eyes shooting daggers at Seto.

"Why do you talk to the plants anyway? It's not like they can hear you."

"Because it helps ta make them grow. Don' give me dat damn look. I heard it somewhere all right?" Joey said and continued watering the plants. He had hoped that Seto would just leave but Seto was still there. After a couple minutes Joey began to get this weird feeling, the hair on the back of his neck seemed to be standing up. It's the feeling he got when he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and sure enough Seto Kaiba was still in the green house. This time Seto was standing directly behind Joey just watching him with his icy eyes. "What are ya still doin' here?"

"It's my house I can be wherever the hell I please. Right now I want to watch my puppy play in the dirt."

Joey gave him a look of pure evil. "Ya are so lucky ya saved my life or I'd kill ya right now."

Seto chuckled. "Well you certainly could try. But that doesn't mean that you would do it now does it."

Joey glared. "Okay whatever so whatcha want? I know ya want somethin' from me."

Seto smirked. "Ah the mutt isn't as stupid as I thought he was."

"I'm not a mutt!"

Seto waved a hand dismissing Joeys retort. "Yeah whatever you say my little mutt. I would like you to go to America with me."

Joey raised one eyebrow. "Why would ya want me anywhere near ya?"

Seto shrugged. "I have my reasons. You are the one who insisted to know what I want. Well that is what I want. It will be just a few weeks." Joey went back to the plants looking confused. Seto patted Joeys head. "Don't worry mutt I'll give you two days to think it over the plane leaves on Saturday."

Joey turned around to yell that he wasn't a mutt but Seto was walking away. He turned around to his flowers sighing. "What have I got myself into?"

End for now


	5. 4Chant

Another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

The sun was what woke him up; Bakura forced himself up and went over to close the damn blinds. "Get up!" he said kicking another boy with long blonde hair and dark skin off the bed. "I said get up Marik."

Marik sat up rubbing his head. "God Bakura why do you have to be so cruel?"

"There is work to be done." Bakura said by way of explanation. "You've already messed up."

"I did not, the damn pharaoh got in my way." Marik said standing up and folding his arms glaring at Bakura. "I think I should just…"

Mariks comment was stopped by Bakuras rough lips against his. "I'm sorry. Don't be that why Marik. You know how grumpy the sun makes me."

Marik gave Bakura a sly grin. "Why don't you prove to me how sorry you are?"

Bakura chuckled. "All right but after you get the work done."

Marik gave a pout and had walked into the bathroom. "So how are your plans with the slut going?"

"She is proving to be quite pointless, but I am sure that I can find some use for her."

Bakura replied running his hand through his hair and getting up. "I'm going to head out."

AT SETOS PLACE

Joey sighed drying of his skin and dressing before heading down to the large living room where Seto and Mokuba were sitting down on the sofa. Seto had to smirk at Joey who looked cute with his blonde wet locks falling in his face. "Why didn't you dry properly? We have a hair dryer mutt."

Joey shrugged and sat down next to Seto shaking his head sending drops of water flying on Seto and Mokuba. "What?" Joey asked at Setos icy cold look. "Don't tell me you're upset at a little water?"

Mokuba chuckled. "Are you actually going to America with my brother?"

Joey sighed. "I've decided to go with him. But that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy my self."

Seto smirked. "Well then you better go pack mutt." Joey jumped up sticking his tongue out at Seto before dashing upstairs. "Mokuba are you sure you will be fine by yourself?"

"Off course," Mokuba said with a nod. "Don't worry I'll take good care of the place."

Seto gave him an analyzing glare. A look which said that he did not believe Mokuba in the slightest. "Just remember what I'll do if I come home and find my house trashed."

Mokuba nodded innocently. "Don't worry, hey you leave tomorrow, why don't we all do something fun! Let's go bowling or something?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Joey said walking into the kitchen and pulling out a cherry coke. The phone rang and Mokuba went off to answer it bringing the cordless phone to Joey. 'it's your dad' Mokuba had mouthed and Joey nodded taking the phone. "Hello Dad how are you doing?"

"Fine," his dad said and smiled at him. "I hear that you are going to America with Seto Kaiba. It kind of shocked me that your staying with a guy you hate so much."

"Moneybags ain't that bad." Joey whispered hoping that Seto didn't hear him. Then he said loudly. "I ain' ever been to America. I'm sure that I'll enjoy it." He said not wanting to worry his Dad. "I'll call you when we get there." Joey said with a smile. "I'm goin' to take a walk fer awhile."

AT THE GAME SHOP

Yugi was sitting down on the counter looking out the window with a blank expression on his face. He jumped sky high when his Grandfather had come into the store and had asked him if he was alright. Yugi nodded and went back to staring out the window. Why did Yami have to tell him that? "I love you." His voice came back into Yugis head. It was something that he had been dreaming about for the longest time. Every time he saw Yami he had wanted to hold him and feel the older mans lips on his. Finally the words he had wanted to hear had been spoken.

He knew that he couldn't be with Yami, so why did he keep hoping? Now he had went and brought Yamis hopes up. He didn't want to explain to Yami that he was already engaged. With Tea it was fine it was just 'experimenting' he knew it wouldn't last and besides he wanted to see if he could enjoy kissing a woman among other stuff. He hadn't. This made Yugi dread his eighteenth birthday when he and a woman named Rebecca would be married. He hadn't even met her!

Yugi couldn't call it off it had been arranged for him since he was born and was the one thing his mother had truly wanted was for him and that girl to marry for their families to be related. Yugi couldn't disappoint his dead mother. He would never forgive himself.

He shook himself and stood up looking at his grandpa. "I'm going to take a walk is that okay?" His grandfather nodded.

Yugi had taken a long walk and had bumped into Joey who looked healthy now. "Hey Yug' what are ya doin'?"

Yugi shrugged. "I decided to go for a walk for a little bit. You know clear my head."

"Wha' is troublin' ya?" Joey asked looking at Yugi with concern on his face.

"Yami told me that he loved me." Yugi replied in a soft whisper.

Joey had smiled. "That is great! So why do ya look so sad?"

"Because I can't be with him, you know that I'm engaged to Rebecca."

"So what's da big deal, you were dating Tea. Just call of the engagement and be wit da man ya love." Joey remarked.

Yugi put his hands to his head as he was beginning to get a migraine "You make it sound so easy Seto but that is completely different from life. I have to marry Rebecca. It's what mom always wanted."

Yugi and Joey were both walking down the sidewalk. Joey pulling his jacket closer. "I was jus' bein' a good friend Yugi. I know ya mom wanted you to be wit Rebecca but I am certain she would've changed her mind if she knew ya wanted ta be with Yami."

Yugi nodded. "Well we don't know what mom would've done now do we. She's dead."

The wind had begun to pick up and the weather was definitely getting colder. Both Yugi and Joey were crossing the crosswalk. They didn't see the semi that had somehow lost it's control on the wheel trying not to spin. The man in the semi honked but the wind had been so horrendous the two boys couldn't here it.

While Yugi and Joey were walking across the crosswalk, Marik was sitting inside a circle that had been drawn with sand and 13 candles surrounding on the outside and six black candles inside the circle. Marik was chanting with a big grin on his face.

End for now


End file.
